That Awkward Moment
by TheLiberalLady
Summary: Kurt confronts Governor Florrick. One Shot; McHart


That Awkward Moment

Kurt and Diane had a clear understanding that their marriage would not affect their work, and what cases they take on. It was this understanding that landed him an invite to the Florrick-Agos and Associates Christmas party and placed him in the presence of Governor Peter Florrick.

He wasn't planning on speaking to the governor, but when the man literally bumped into him in the small space that was the Florrick-Agos offices, and the man himself struck up a conversation on his own accord he felt he could manage to get through the conversation while remaining civil.

"Sorry about that. May I grab you a drink…?"

"Kurt, Kurt McVeigh." At the name the man barely flinched which although Kurt far from cared for the man, he respected how the name had not phased him.

"Well Mr. McVeigh may I grab you a new drink. I feel I owe you one after nearly causing your current beverage to fly across the room." Peter said in his normal charismatic manner that endeared him to his constituents and helped him overcome the whole prison thing.

After politely refusing Peter's request he thought they were done speaking until Peter liking the man across from him began again.

"So are you a client here?"

"No, I am a ballistics expert. I've worked on a few cases with Alicia and Cary, the first back when they were still working at my wife's company." He dropped the hint.

"Your wife's company?"

"Yes, Lockhart Gardiner."

"Oh is she here this evening with you?"

"No, unfortunately Diane is working late tonight. It comes along with being name partner and all. I'm sure you understand with your wife beginning her own company." Kurt watched as the man in front of him began piecing the information that he had presented before him."

"Wait your wife isn't Diane Lockhart of Lockhart Gardiner?"

"The very same."

Peter was shocked. He hadn't known that Diane was married, and hadn't expected to meet her husband least of all at his wife's firm's Christmas party. He attempted to formulate a response following this new revelation, but was saved the trouble Kurt jumped in.

"No she doesn't mind my presence here; which is for business." He added in answering the unasked question. "We have an understanding that business and personal life are to remain separate." He said pointedly unable to help himself.

He wanted to do more; he wanted to physically harm the man standing before him. The man that had caused his wife so much pain first by forcing her to do that ridiculous interview promising her dream job in exchange, the very same job that he took away without a second thought. Kurt began to feel the anger that he had been suppressing throughout the evening begin to resurface and although he would love to take his anger out on Peter Florrick he held his calm exterior understanding that punching the Governor while he was at a business gathering was stupid no matter how good it would feel. Before allowing Governor Florrick to respond, he turned and purposefully made his way toward the elevator. It was best just to remove his self from the situation.

He called a cab as he stepped into the elevator and made his way to the ground floor. Once outside he reveled in the chill Chicago air and as he waited for the cab to arrive allowed himself to calm. When the cab did arrive instead of supplying directions to his home he had the driver take him to the Lockhart Gardiner offices, and he waited in anticipation as the car began to make its way taking him closer to his destination and closer to his love.

Finally arriving he quickly paid the driver and headed towards Diane's office where he knew she would reside. Opening the glass doors he held her gaze as she looked up dazedly from her papers surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Kurt what are…" She was cut short as he hastily pulled her into a passionate embrace. Although taken aback she had no desire to fight it. And she placed her arms around his neck further welcoming the embrace. It wasn't until they were both out of air that they separated in an attempt to regulate their breathing.

"To what do I owe this enthusiastic greeting?"

"Because I love you." And that was the truth. In the few moments he had been in the company of Peter Florrick he had never felt a stronger love for or desire to protect his wife. That man had caused her so much pain. Pain she expertly hid from the world, but when she was alone or with him felt comfortable enough to let it show. He had spent hours with her the evening she had made the discovery that they were searching for a new candidate, attempting to dry her tears. She eventually calmed when she fell asleep in his arms as he lovingly stroked her back. When the next morning came she had done away with crying and went to work stronger than ever determined to be the best lawyer she could be ready to fight. He still marveled at her strength.

When he had left the offices he felt the need to be with her once again. She no longer required his comfort, but he felt the need to give her his love. Sharing a smile she silently grabbed her purse and led Kurt out of the office as she locked up and they made their way home. Saying little more than "I love you" s for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
